fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Walter Beck
Sir Walter Beck is a companion character in Fable III, acting as the Hero's mentor and combat trainer, as well as Logan's assistant and adviser at the start of ''Fable III''. Walter is voiced by Bernard Hill and is the supporting character in most of the revolution quests. http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6266582/?hd=1 GameSpot Interview Contains Story Spoilers Walter was a friend and companion of the Hero of Bowerstone; the two fought side-by-side in countless battles. Beck continued to serve his friend's son, Logan, after the Hero of Bowerstone's death, but began reconsidering his position as Logan became a tyrant. Eventually, Beck, having been tasked by the Hero of Bowerstone to look after his youngest child (the Hero of Brightwall), realized that the Prince/Princess had the potential to be a Hero, something that Logan lacked. He leads the Hero (and Jasper) into a secret passage out of the castle to stage a revolution. Walter leads the Hero to many places to gather allies and is shown to have connections with several key members of the revolution even though he was closely associated with the royal family. While in Aurora, The Hero and Sir Walter are exploring a catacomb when he is struck blind by the Crawler. After escaping to the surface, Walter begs the Hero to leave him behind. Even if the Hero attempts to drag him to safety, he will collapse, forcing the Hero to go ahead alone to look for help. Help comes in the form of the Auroran people, who nurse Beck and the Hero back to health. At the end of game, the Crawler and its Shadows attack Albion. In the Battle of Bowerstone, the Crawler takes control over Walter, and the Hero must kill him to stop the Crawler. After the battle, Walter congratulates the Hero for doing what was right, and says that he.she has made him proud. After this, he dies in the Hero's arms, who is on the verge of tears. After the battle, a statue of Walter is erected in the garden of Bowerstone Castle. The funeral service is held there. At the funeral, Ben Finn says "Let's send our friend off in style" and at his signal six soldiers fire their rifles off repeatedly, honouring the great man. Quotes "You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and you were far too reasonable." chuckles "It was bloody marvelous!" To the Hero if they gave an encouraging speech to the workers in the kitchen. "Do you remember the stories I'd tell you when you were a child? Of your father/mother, the great hero king/queen? You'd never get tired of hearing those stories. And after each one, you remember what you'd say?" : " 'Teach me how to be a Hero!' ". Chuckles ''"Every single time." ''to the Hero during the combat tutorial. "A-ha! You only went and broke it! Look at that! Am I a great teacher or what?" to the Hero after he/she completes the combat tutorial. "''It bloody worked! You really are a Hero!" ''After the Hero casts a fireball spell for the first time when leaving the tomb. "Hobbes, smart enough to use magic but not smart enough to wear their pants the right way round. Try explaining that." After defeating the first magic hobbe. "Looks like we can't go around this time. But I have some Magic of my own. BOO!" When he and the Hero are trapped in the Hobbe "Arena" (The Hobbe subsequently dies of a heart attack.) "Anyway, the only way forward seems to be through a rather ominous cave." "So, this is what Aurora looks like then? I was hoping it would be a little less... cavey." "Before we go on any further, I would just like to say one thing- "BAAAAAAALLLLLLLS!" to the Hero shortly before journeying into a cave in Aurora. "BALLS!" yelled once again after fighting off Shades in the dark cave near Aurora. "''Hello? Sounds like the dog found something! Hm, you never know, it might be a luxury inn." ''The dog runs back, followed by bats. ''"Bats. He found ''bats. Good work boy, bats are exactly what we needed right now." "Oh balls to you all! You aren't burying me yet!" After he wakes up from being blinded by The Crawler. "What did you say when I told you the stories of your father/mother?" "You've always done me proud." While he dies. "Do you have the feeling someone's playing games with us?" When the second magic dark gate reappears after it disappears. "''Good hit, reminds me of the time you broke my sword." While the Hero does a flourish. ''When you're running to Aurora, Walter's collapsed on sand, the Crawler will mess with your head. In one part you hear why Walter is so frightened of dark. "My Brigade had been pinned down by the enemy, until there was just me and two other men left. We retreated to a cave but they never came after us, they just blew up the entrance. We spent three days in that cave, no food, no light...just three men waiting to die in the dark." '' Trivia *Walter is voiced by Bernard Hill, famous for his role as King Theoden in the Lord Of The Rings series. *He received his knighthood while fighting in the army of the Hero of Bowerstone. *Walter has Speluncaphobia, which is the fear of caves, nyctophobia, a frenzied fear of darkness, and claustrophobia, the fear of enclosed spaces. During the war, he and two other soldiers sought shelter in a cave to hide from the enemy's army. The enemy did not follow them, instead they blasted the entrance, leaving him and his men trapped inside the cave for three days. The event still has an effect on Walter to this day, as he makes several mentions of disliking caves, cramped spaces, and darkness. *A portrait of Sir Walter Beck can be dug up in the Bowerstone Castle garden and used as a piece of furniture. *Walter's statue is erected in the Castle gardens where the Hero first met up with Elise/Elliot during Life in the Castle after the battle with the darkness. *His favourite word/catchphrase seems to be "balls", used as a swear word. *While in the Hole for the first time, Walter shows off his 'Magic', which consists of screaming "Boo!" at a hobbe and frightening it to death. *He's the only person besides Jasper and the Hero who visits the Sanctuary. *In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition deck of cards, Walter is seen as the King of Diamonds. *Walter is both the first and last enemy fought in the main storyline. The first time as your trainer, the second being possessed by the Crawler. *He plays the same role as Theresa and the Guildmaster in the previous Fable titles. *When blinded by the Crawler, if you look at his eyes, they seem to be missing. But later on he opens his eyes while still blind, showing the black where was thought to be his missing eyes, was actually just black on his eyelids, possibly some of the darkness. *During his funeral there are several sparrows behind his statue, after the guns are fired they fly away. *The statue erected of him after his death has one foot on a barrel, this is likely a joke made by the developers alluding to Captain Morgan rum. Screenshots and images File:Walterhead.jpg|First glimpse of Walter from Dev Diary 1 File:Loganthrone.jpg|Sir Walter as Logan's advisor File:Capture.png|Walter in the Shadelight Dungeon Screen shot 2010-10-26 at 5.31.09 AM.png|Walter Beck Walter Possessed.jpg|Walter, possessed by the Crawler IMG_1751.jpg|Walter Beck's Portrait Category:Characters Category:Fable III Characters